


Sundays

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Branjie, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, but the ending is really cute, go get your kleenex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Why did we have to close our eyes on what we had? It could have been perfect from the start. But when true love hits and Cupid has launched his arrows, its never too late to make things right.





	Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in Brooke’s POV. I used he/him prounouns but their drag names.

It’s been 6 months since me andVanessa ended things. I am obviously “the bad guy” in this situation in the eyes of the fans but it doesn’t work like that. It was a mutual decision but I have to admit, I wish he would have never left. If I could go back in time to change the ending of that love story I would. My head thought what I want is freedom but my heart knew whatI needed is him. There isn’t a day I didn’t thought of him, there isn’t a night I didn’t regret not having him falling asleep next to me. Today, I was about to see him for the first time since the breakup.

 

I arrived an hour earlier to where we were supposed to meet, it’s a little bar near my place. Since he did a show nearby yesterday, he took a cab to come visit me. I couldn’t wait to see him after all this time, we haven’t talk in months. I missed the sound of his voice. How whenever he would get too exited he would start to talk so fast I could barely get what he was saying. The way he said those three words I miss so much; I love you.

 

Sitting there, sipping on a cocktail, looking at my watch ever ten seconds, I saw him walking toward me and my heart stopped. He was wearing a black leather jacket that was way too big for him, jeans and huge sunglasses. I didn’t even had the time to appreciate how beautiful he looked when I noticed he wasn’t alone. There was another guy with him. He had his arm around Vanessa’s shoulders just like I used to do to him make feel safe. But now that was someone else’s job.

 

“Hey, I brought my boyfriend I hope you don’t mind?” Vanessa said sitting when his lover let go of him to pull a chair and sit down holding Vanessa’s hand.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“How have you been?”

Vanessa asked, I could tell he didn’t care about my answer, I knew him too well to let that slip by. That little thing he did when he pretended to be interested by whatever drama Silky rambled on for hours. But he never used it on me, it was not like him to do that.

 

“I am okay I guess, you?”

 

“Yeah fine.”

Vanessa acted so different than how he would usually. He used to be so thoughtful and sweet, something must be up with him.

 

“Are you sure? You seem a bit off?”

 

“Yes. Wow calm down.”

He said rolling his eyes and picking up his phone to look at the time.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Alright.” He said not lifting his eyes from his phone. He didn’t want to be here. It was obvious he’drather be anywhere else than sitting with me right now.

 

“I am not feeling very well, I think I should head home and rest.”

I needed to get out of here before tears start to fall down my cheeks. I didn’t want to let him know how I felt. Not even waiting for Vanessa to answer, I just ran out. I know it’s childish of me to do such a thing but I couldn’t figure out why he was acting that way. He couldn’t have changed that much in six months, could he? He used to be so sweet and caring, what happened to the Vanessa I knew? The one that used to make picnics every Sunday, cut off the crust on the sandwiches because he knows I prefer them that way. I loved laying on the grass, staring at the sky and realize how lucky I am.... was. Every night I wished on my lucky star to never let him get away.

 

That night I cried myself to sleep and woke up by the sound of my ringtone. It was 4:28 am and someone was trying to contact me.

 

« 18 missed calls from Vanessa »

 

What could he even want from me? After all the way he acted around me tonight why should I pick up his call? I could have just turned off my phone and got back to sleep, but a part of me wanted to hear what he had to say.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Brooke? Please don’t hang up on me! I need to talk to you!”

 

“Go on, I’m listening.”

 

“What got into you tonight?”

Vanessa asked. I could tell by his voice he wasn’t worried for me like I hoped he would be. He sounded mad, like I was the one to put the blame on for tonight.

 

“No. What’s gotten into YOU, Vanessa!? It’s like I barely know you anymore.”

 

“I haven’t changed, I’m still the same person, Brooke!”

 

“You did Vanessa. Where is the sweet guy I used to know and loved? It’s all because of him, isn’t it?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Your new boyfriend! You are trying to be someone else to please him. Or is this the real you? If it is I don’t ever want to talk to you again.”

 

“Just so you know, I just broke up with him. He got drunk and kissed another guy. I did try to change for him, but he just turned out to be a cheating bastard. I am still the same me deep down. I promise.”

 

“It’s over. Thinking we could be friends was a mistake, I shouldn’t have got my hopes up, it always end up breaking my heart. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Vanessa.”

 

I hung up the phone feeling broken. I tried to fight back tears but I couldn’t. He tried calling back but after the third time i just blocked his number. I didn’t want to get my heart broken once again. I was done with him. I just needed to forget him... like I’ve failed to do for the last six months. I could never forget those Sunday afternoons eating ham sandwiches at the park. He would never miss one, even if it was raining we would hide ourselves under a tree and wait for the rain to stop. I’d always bring an umbrella and end up giving it to him because I didn’t want him to get all wet. I would have given anything to make him happy.

 

I didn’t sleep much after that, I kept tossing and turning all night thinking about Vanessa. If only I could have done things differently, I wouldn’t be here, laying all alone in my bed at 11 AM on a rainy Sunday. I couldn’t sleep but I didn’t have the strength to get up either.

 

I heard the doorbell ring, I didn’t have time for socializing today, any other day I would have stayed in bed, but I was expecting this catsuit that would arrive this week. I opened the door thinking it would be the delivery guy, handing me the box and leaving, but I sure thing didn’t expect that.

 

There was Vanessa, standing there with a basket and a bouquet of flowers, dripping wet from walking through the storm. He didn’t bring an umbrella...he never did.

 

“I know it isn’t much, I collected them on my way here”

He said handing me the bouquet. Daisies, my favourite.

 

“Why are you here, Vanessa?”

 

“I wanted to prove to you I haven’t changed. I am still the same person you fell in love with. I brought sandwiches... we can eat inside since it’s raining?”

 

Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe deep inside he’s always been the same.

 

“Why should I give you another chance?”

 

“No one knows you better than I do. No one gets you like I do. And no one will ever love you like I do.”

There he was. The Vanessa I remembered. In his eyes I could only see sorrow and regrets, no bitchy eye rolls, no fake smiles, only the real him.

 

He pulled out a sandwich from him basket and handed it to me.

 

“No crust. You remembered?”

I asked as I couldn’t stop myself from smiling like an idiot.

 

“Of course I did.”

He said giving me a smile back.

 

I couldn’t control the next words I said, I didn’t meant to say it, but I meant it.

“I love you, Vanessa.”

 

“I’ve always loved you Brooke.”

He said back, dropping the basket on the ground, running into my arms and he kissed me. I don’t get why we even broke up in the first place. I couldn’t want anything but this. That’s all I’ve ever dreamed of... true love.

 


End file.
